Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In digital computing architecture, memory technologies may have different characteristics such as retention time, write energies, read energies, write times and/or read times. Additionally, different memory cell technologies may have particular size characteristics and varying degrees of scalability. Memory technologies may be used to store data and may be volatile or nonvolatile.